


Never Forget You (TeFu, MidoTaka, DaiSuga)

by ELIE0304



Series: Never Forget You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, I wanna add something sexual though, M/M, My OTPs are living together, Perfect Pair - Freeform, TeFu - Freeform, college life au, daisuga - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To let go of someone doesn't mean you have to stop loving. It only means that you allow that person to find their own happiness without expecting them to come back." - Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TeFu Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhhhh!! I made a new series.. This just came over me last night and I can't get it out of my head so I decided to just write it..
> 
> This is about my 3 OTPs... Finally!! I found the inspiration to write something about them..
> 
> I hope you all will like this!!!
> 
> Base on the song "Never Forget You"
> 
> ENJOY!

**TEFU SIDE STOR** Y

_I used to be so happy but without you here I feel so low_   
_I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

_Cause once upon a time you were my everything_   
_It's clear to see that time hasn't change a thing_   
_It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

  
**FUJI's P.O.V.**

_"Fuji take care of yourself."_

_The moment Tezuka had said those words, it feels like a dam full of feelings had overflowed within me. To be honest I really don't want him to go. Germany is too far. And he's staying there for so long. Will he even come back?_

_But it was his dream. He had always wanted to be a professional tennis player. Tennis comes first. And all I can do is to smile as much as I can and to show my full support for him. No matter the pain. No matter how much it hurts me to let him go. I need to reassure him so he can focus there and have no regrets._

_"Take on the world Tezuka. Gambatte!"_

I woke up covered in sweat. Why do I have to dream of THAT time? I try to forget it but it's hard. I look at the bedside table and saw it was still early for me to be up. Well I can't go back to sleep now might as well start the day early besides I can already feel that my roommates are already up and awake. After my bathroom routine I came out of my room to be greeted by a very good aroma coming from the small kitchen.

"Ah! Ohayou Syuu-chan!" Kazu-senpai said as he was in front of the TV in the living room arranging his things. His real name is Takao Kazunari but he insists I call him Kazu-senpai. He was a second year college student majoring in Education. He's also a year older than me and we barely see each other in school coz the Fine arts building is far from theirs. I'm majoring in Interior Design and Photoraphy.

"Ohayou Kazu-senpai! You going out?" I asked him since its Saturday and he does not have classes. He looks melancholic for a moment but if you don't have fast eyes you wouldn't even notice. He nodded his head and said, "Just for a bit. My old senpais in high school said they wanted to meet and play for old times' sake."

"Hehhhh. Isn't that great?" I said to him with a smile to encourage him but he seems to still be down with the prospect. I wonder why. "I guess you can say that." I look at him quizzically. I've always known Kazu-senpai to be so energetic and playful. He reminds of Eiji somehow. So seeing him like this is a bit unusual.

"Oy you two! Breakfast is ready!" Someone said from the kitchen. Here's my other roommate. His name is Sugawara Koushi. He is three years older than me and from Miyagi. He's studying medicine because he wanted to be a pediatrician someday. He's like our mother and he reminds of Oishi. And also Suga-san is a very kind person. He was so refreshing to be with it.

I'm very happy and glad to have met my roommates. It was coincidence that the real estate agents that we contacted brought us to the same apartment at the same time. Suga-san and Kazu-senpai are moving from their past apartments for reasons they haven't told me yet and I understand while the reason I'm looking is because I'm starting college.

We laugh that time and the agents apologized but then Suga-san suggested if we want to room share so we can save up more and me and Kazu-senpai just agreed coz why not?

All of us are so similar in some way. We like spicy foods so it's not even a problem what to cook. We all are involved in sports in our middle school and high school days. While I play tennis, Kazu-senpai plays basketball and Suga-san plays volleyball.

Both of them are easy to be with and so understanding and know our boundaries. I became an otouto to the both of them since I'm the youngest. People said that if it wasn't because of our physical appearance they'd mistake us for brothers since we act like that too. The people in the apartment building even dubbed us as the Happy Angels Apartment since not only are we good looking we're always full of smiles and laugh.

But it is not always like that. All of us use that face to hide our own pain. We understood each other coz we had undergone the same tragedy. We all have a tragic love life that always haunts us so we always comfort each other when things are rough. It's almost a year that we started living together so we now call each other by first names except for Suga-san coz he said he's so used being called Suga it's like it's his first name. Overall I was happy with them.

But every time I thought so. Tezuka will always come to my mind. I was the most happiest with him. But he's not here anymore. I shook my head erasing the path where my thoughts are taking me.

"Syuu are you okay?" Suga-san looked at me worriedly and also Kazu-senpai I must have spaced out long. I shook my head and gave them a smile. "It's nothing." I said.

"You ju yow shat we yow you besher jan jat eh?" Kazu-senpai said as he chewed his food. "Kazunari don't talk when your mouth is full!" Suga-san chastised the black haired man who swallowed his food and grins unapologetically and Suga-san sighed.

I laugh at them. "It's really nothing. I just had a nightmare is all." I said not hiding it anymore. "Is that why you're awake early?" Suga-san asked again and I nodded my head. "Are you really okay?" He asked again and I chuckled. "Yes mom. Nothing to worry about." I teased him and he blush a bit as Kazu-senpai snickered. "Don't laugh Kazunari! Eat your food the both of you!" "Yes Mom!" We said together and started eating again while teasing Suga-san but then the doorbell rang.

"Who can that be?" Suga-san asked. "Mail man?" Kazu-senpai asked too but he stood up from his seat. "I'll get it." Suga-san and I looked at each other and continued eating. When Kazu-senpai came back I never thought that it will be the moment that will change my life.

"Syuu-chan someone's looking for you." I looked at him confused since I'm not expecting anyone to come over. "Who is it?" I asked as I stood up. "He said that he's your friend from school." Kazu-senpai said as he sat back. I nodded my head and went to see my guest. Is it Eiji? But he would give me a call before he came over. The same goes with the others. I mulled inside my head as I opened the door.

"Hai? What can---" The words I wanted to say died in my throat. "Fuji." That voice. It can't be. "Te-Tezuka?" Why? Why is Tezuka standing in my doorstep? He's in Germany right? This has got to be a joke right? The man that had haunted me in my dreams is standing there in front of me. Isn't this a cruel joke? Because if this is a dream then how am I supposed to carry myself when I wake up.

"It's been a long time Fuji." Tezuka said again and I realize that this is not a dream. My usually closed eyes are now wide open as I drink the sight of him in front of me. He's still taller than me but his aura and the way he carries himself is still the same. But why is he here? And without telling me either.

"Te--- Why? Why are you here? Aren't you---" My words got caught again at the expression I saw on his face. Imagine the expressionless Tezuka showing an expression! The world must be ending. He looks guilty and feeling regretful but for what I really don't know. I was startled when he talked again.

"I... I know I came suddenly and without notice but there's something I've been meaning to tell you before but I was afraid so I hid it in me." He paused and said again as he looked at me straight in the eyes and I realized how I've missed seeing those hazel eyes of his that is so full of determination and something I cannot pinpoint for the life of me.

"I know I'm not that good with words. But I came back the moment I realized it. I was a fool Fuji. I thought I can forget you but I know that I can't. Everything always leads back to you. I can never forget your eyes, your smile, your sadistic side. Everything. I thought that my feelings for you will change when I left. But it didn't. It was still strong and I was so glad that it didn't change at all. You were my everything back then Fuji and I was glad that it didn't change even to this day. I came back because I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry that it took so long for me. I love you Fuji."

I stood there in shock as tears flowed down my face and Tezuka stepped in to wipe it away and hug me tight. All throughout his speech different emotions flows out like an overflowed dam. I never thought that this day will come. That my love for him will be returned. But I was glad. I was happy. I don't care that it had taken so long for him to confess. All that matters now is that he loves me and I love him back. This is what I've been wanting and missing the most.

I retuned his hug. "What took you so long Buchou?" I teased him as he let out a small laugh and I chuckled and we hug each other tight.

"Okaeri Mitsu."

"Tadaima Syusuke"

_I'll never forget you_   
_You'll always be by my side_   
_From the day that I met you_   
_I knew that I would love you_   
_Till the day I die_

_And I will never want much more_   
_And in my heart I will always be sure_   
_I will never forget you_   
_And you'll always be by my side_

_Till the day I die_

 

****************************************************************


	2. MIDOTAKA SIDE STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you really love someone, even if there was a million reasons to leave, you would still look for that one reason to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOSSSHH!! Here's the next part!! (ง ˙ω˙)ว
> 
> I was wondering. There's two more chapters left before I end this book. But I just want to ask you guys? Would you like me to continue it?? And like make this book a bit longer?? And adding more fluffy scenes about my OTP's. Who's interested?? Tell me what you think in the comments!!
> 
> ENJOY!!

**MIDOTAKA SIDE STOR** Y

_Funny how we both end up here_   
_But everything seems so right_   
_I wonder what will happen_   
_If we went back and put up a fight_

_Cause once upon a time you were my everything_   
_It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_   
_So thoughtful whisper do you think_   
_You'll ever take you off my mind_

  
**TAKAO's P.O.V**.

_"So what? You're just gonna give up? Is that all I am to you Shintaro!?!"_

_"What do you want me to do? My parents wanted to do this and I can't go against it!"_

_"You can't or you JUST DON'T WANT TO??!"_

_"This is getting no where. I'm leaving."_

_"So this is all I am to you huh?"_

Shit! Why am I remembering those days again? After meeting up with the senpais on that day I've been like this. I tried burying them in the depths of my memories. I really don't want to remember those painful memories again.

Why? Why?

"Argh!!!!" I shouted as I ruffled my hair and slammed my face in the coffee table making my other two companions to jump a bit as they look at me. I know without looking at them. I was not a point guard for nothing. I can feel their stare and I can hear them also.

"What's wrong with Kazu-san?" I heard Syuu-chan asked.

"Bad hair day I guess." Suga-san replied without a care.

"Hmmmmmm...." they both hummed.

"I can hear you both you know! And I can feel your twin stares." I said as I craned my neck to look at them and they turn back to the mirror like nothing happen. They are in front of the mirror. Suga-san is trimming Syuu-chan's hair. It has gotten longer and he looks more and more feminine.

"How do you know we're staring?"

"My eyes are closed."

"Even if your eyes are closed I know so. Hawk eye remember?" I said slightly annoyed as I scrunch up my face. They look at me in awe with their mouths forming an "O" and clapping their hands.

"Amazing Kazunari."

"Kazu-senpai sugoi!"

"Ahhh!!!" I stood up and slammed my hand this time. "What is this pick on Kazunari time?!"

They both chuckled and turn back to what they are doing as I walk over to them.

"Then? Feeling better now?" Suga-san asked quietly even though it's only the 3 of us. And my eyes widen in realization. The two of them are trying to cheer me up. And I smiled gratefully. We are such an odd group.

"Arigatou Suga-san, Syuu-chan. I'm okay now. Just remembering some things not worth remembering." I said as I look down. "But let's not talk about that anymore! Why are you suddenly getting a hair cut Syuu-chan?" I quickly change the topic, they will understand that I don't want to talk about it and they did.

"That's because Mitsu won't stop playing with it. It gets irritating at times though." Syuu-chan said with a pout as Suga-san chuckled.

"Then? Why not just shave it like your cactus?" I said teasingly and I jumped when Syusuke glared at me WITH OPEN EYES! He may look angelic but he's a devil in disguise. "Just kidding Syuu-chan!!!"

"Hmph!"

Suga-san laughed at the two of us. "I'm not cutting it longer Syuu. Your hair is beautiful as it is. It's a shame to even trim it."

"Then I'll cut it later." Syusuke mumbled quietly.

"Fuji Syusuke." Suga-san said with a low voice as he look unwavering at the mirror towards Syusuke who jumped a bit and nodded his head. "I won't cut it. I promise." Syusuke said and Suga-san smiled back again as we let out a breath of relief.

If I told everyone that out of the three of us I'm the most behaved and kind they wouldn't believe me coz they haven't seen this two. I rarely have a sadistic kick in my blood all of that goes to Syusuke. I said he was a devil in disguise. But if we're talking about being the scariest then it will be Suga-san. The kindest people are always the scariest. You won't even want to be on Suga-san's bad side.

We've had proof of that. Coz one time Syuu-chan was groped in the public was also the day we had seen the devil himself. Suga-san was smiling that time as he threatened and flip the guy on the ground. He has the most dangerous aura that time like he's ready to kill someone happily. I shuddered at the thoughts. That was a frightening moment for us and Syuu-chan and I are glad we are friends with him than being enemies.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. "That must be your date Syuu." Suga-san said with a smile and I grinned. "I'm getting that." I announced as I run to the door with Syusuke running also. "No!"

I opened the door to see a tall handsome man wearing oval shaped rimless glasses, he was surprise to see me though.

"Hello Tezuka-kun." Tezuka nodded his head. "Konnichiwa Takao-san." He greeted politely, still less of a talker and still stoic as always.

"Mou! Kazu-senpai!" I snickered as Syusuke came and punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Well then Tezuka-kun take care of our precious Syuu-chan or else." I said threateningly as I look at him dead in the eyes. I didn't live with two scary people without picking up something.

"KAZUNARI! GET YOUR ASS HERE AND HELP ME WITH THE LAUNDRY!!" Suga-san yelled as I complain but in the end got inside and make myself busy. It's better this way than having too much time and remembering the past.

As I look back towards Tezuka and Fuji I can't help but think. It must be nice when the one you love will do anything just to have you by their side.

The week passed in a blur of papers and exams and worksheets and books everywhere. It was exams week and hell week at the same time. We were too busy revising and reviewing that we barely talk with each other. Syuu-chan had been hibernating in his room for the whole week because most of his projects are due at the same time. Suga-san comes in lately more often coz he's starting as an intern at the nearby hospital and his shifts are crazy and when he comes home he just straightly collapse anywhere. I even found him on the entrance door face down and I freaked out coz I thought someone died there. While I occupied the dining table because studying makes me hungry and I've been craving coffee and it's a pain in the ass coming to and from my room so I moved everything in the dining table.

But as they say there's always sunshine after the storm. Hell week had finally ended and it's a relaxing time for us now. Suga-san's shifts had also become normal now.

I received a text from Miyagi senpai asking if I was free today so we can meet up. I had nothing better to do so I agreed. Syuu-chan is sleeping on his room trying to gain the lack of sleep he had last week and Suga-san is in the hospital now.

I dressed myself and met him at the cafe he said. I didn't see Miyagi-senpai anywhere so I decided to just sit by the windows and wait for him before ordering something. I was too immersed in my thoughts as to why Miyagi-senpai wanted to meet me that I didn't notice someone entering until that someone called for my name and I had no time to even runaway.

"Takao."

A deep baritone said and as I look up I was faced by the man who had left me into dusts two years ago. It was hard to forget the person you loved truly only to be left behind by him of all people. I feel the stinging pain in my chest once again and my face scrunch up in anger. Shin-chan was surprise to see my reaction as I look angrily at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him coldly.

Shin-chan was looking guilty, of course he should be! What does he think of me anyway? Someone who will just say yes to his every whims and change of heart? "I... I came here to apologize Takao." He said and I clench my fist as I stood up. "I don't need it though." I said harshly but what can you expect me to feel? I was betrayed and left behind.

As I pass him he got hold of my elbow and stopped me. "Let me go." I said. I wanted to shout at him and throw a tantrum then and there but we are outside in a public place. The bastard picked the place right so I can't do anything. And then his next words almost breaks the ice that I put up to cage my broken heart.

"I won't. Not anymore. Never again will I let you go. Please let me explain. _I beg you Kazunari_."

I stood there in shock. Shin-chan never begs. It wasn't even in his vocabulary. Why? Why now? But even so I reluctantly nodded my head and sat back down again. I did not look at him, I just stared out the window. Shin-chan had ordered something first. He always do this. So that no one can disturb us he makes sure to order first.More minutes had passed by an awkward silence even after the orders had arrived.

Shin-chan was stalling too much so I decided to speak up. "Are you going to speak up or what? Coz if you're not then I'm leaving." I do not want to sound too harsh but I'm getting edgy here. I don't know what to assume in this situation. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. This is not like him at all. Why can't he just be the person he was before the last time we met. It was easier facing him that way.

"I'm sorry for leaving me behind or for tricking me today with Miyagi-senpai?" I can hear him sighing but I don't care. After I said that he started talking now.

"For everything. For everything I've done. For making you cry on that time. For leaving you behind. For not fighting for US. I'm sorry Kazunari for everything. I want you to know as to why I left you behind. Why I sacrificed our relationship. All of it.... all of it I did it.. I did it for you."

I feel my ire rising at what he said. "HUH!! Are you kidding me!!! For my sake??!! The heck is that!!!" "Listen to me first!!" He said louder than my voice and everyone inside the cafe are looking at us. I look down as Shin-chan bowed his head in apology then he continued his explanation. "When my father discovered my relationship with you he was enraged. He threatened me that if I won't severe my relationship with you he will harm you! And I don't want that to happen. I was afraid. I was powerless that time. I can't protect you so I went with what he wanted. But all this time all I can think about is YOU. I've wanted to meet you so bad. I can't forget you! I.... I love you so much to even think about forgetting you... I was a fool. Maybe I should have fought back that time. Maybe I shouldn't have abandon you... I was regretting the time I left you."

He paused after that and I sat there in shock looking disbelievingly. Did I heard it right? He did all that because he wanted to protect me? "Why are you saying this now?" I asked him. I needed to know.

"When Miyagi-san said that you're doing okay and seems fine. I got scared. I panicked. I don't want to be forgotten by you. Because all this time I was never okay ever since we got separated! I went back to our old apartment but someone else is living there already. I was desperate to find you that I asked Miyagi-san for help. Kazunari...." He took my hand as and put it on his lips. His fingers aren't taped anymore. The tears that I've been hiding all this time have finally resurfaced and flowed down freely.

"Kazunari I know I don't deserve you but I want to prove to you that I do. I know I've hurt you but please take me back. Let me make up for the times I made you lonely and cry. Let me make it up to you and make you laugh and smile. I love you Kazunari." More tears came from my eyes and Shin-chan became a blurry figure in front of me.

"Why are you so unfair? Acting so manly and cool. Where's the tsundere Shin-chan that I've known?" "Who are you calling tsundere nanodayo?!" And when I heard that I laugh at him. It's Shin-chan. I wiped my tears away and looked at him with a smirk. "Don't think it will be easy to take me back." "I know that nodayo. And Oha-Asa had already helped me prepare for that."

I giggle still the same Shin-chan that I know.

I feel so high right now. I don't want to feel super duper happy with the turn of events but I can't help it. What do you suppose to feel when something like this happened to you anyway?

To see is to believe and right now I see Shin-chan so happy that I took him back. Who am I to push this cute tsundere away no matter what the pain he caused me.

Besides I love him and he loves me back. That's what matters the most.

_I'll never forget you_   
_You'll always be by my side_   
_From the day that I met you_   
_I knew that I would love you_   
_Till the day I die_

_And I will never want much more_   
_And in my heart I will always be sure_   
_I will never forget you_   
_And you'll always be by my side_

_Till the day I die_

****************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this I can't help but imagine Tattsun saying this and my heart just screams at that... XD OMG!!!
> 
> I was about to add an Omake here but then I realized that I'm gonna do that sometime after I finish my other book.
> 
> Oh! If you're interested I have a soon to be completed book entitled "Secret Love". If you're up for some angst, suspense and whatnots go check it out. The pairing is DaiSuga!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> ELIE


	3. DAISUGA SIDE STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And then my soul saw you and it kind of went, Oh! there you are! I've been looking for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I had the motivation to get this out... *sigh* I'm sorry if I was late in updating but things are super busy in the office right now..
> 
> I promise I'll make it up to you guys!!
> 
> Now on to the story!!
> 
> ENJOY!

**DAISUGA SIDE STORY**

_Feeling it, loving it_   
_Everything that we do_   
_And all along, I knew I had_   
_Something special with you_   
_But sometimes you just gotta know_   
_That these things fall through_   
_I can't hide my connection with you_

**SUGA's P.O.V**.

"Ne Suga-san." I looked up from what I'm typing when Kazunari called my name. We are currently in the living room and doing our own things. Syusuke was sitting with me in the sofa both our laptops open. While Kazunari is sitting in front of the TV watching a basketball game. He was still looking at the TV when I turned my head towards him.

"What is it?" I asked him. "Are you currently dating someone?" My eyes bulge out as I stared at him in surprise. Did he perhaps found out? But we are not dating. The hell am I thinking!

"W-what do you mean by that Kazunari? I'm not.. dating anyone." I stuttered and I wanted to punch myself so badly.

"Heeeehhhhh." Syusuke looked up from his laptop to look at me with a smile while Kazunari strained his neck to look back at me with a smirk. Him and Syusuke exchange a look and oh god two little satan spawn is too much for me to handle.

"Are you sure?" Kazunari asked again with a twinkle in his eyes that says I know something interesting you thought you can hide from me.

"What? Of course I'm sure!" I put down my laptop on the small table and got up to go to the kitchen and grab some water. And possibly run away from this soon to be interrogation.

But that was just wishful thinking because the next thing I knew. Kazunari and Syusuke decided to be a pain in the ass and stood up also to follow me like little ducklings and bombarded me with their questions.

"So? How's he like?" Syusuke asked.

"Is he handsome?" Kazunari asked.

"Is he smart?"

"Is he same age as you? Or older?"

"Does he play sports too?"

"What foods does he eat?"

"Is he loaded?"

"He's not some kind of a stalker or serial killer right?"

"When are you going to introduce him to us?"

"CHOTTO MATTE!!! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I shouted to the two of them as I put my hands on my waist. I look like a mom chiding his two unrully children who pretended that they are angels when truly they aren't.

"First of all. Kazunari you watched too much mystery movies and why are you asking if he's loaded?" I asked them incredulously. "And second! Why do you keep on saying HE? Who the hell told you about Daichi and it's not like we're dating!" I slapped my hand on my mouth. Shit it came out of my mouth. I fell on their trap.

The two looked like any moment they are going to do a victory dance but the twinkle in their eyes, even if Syusuke's eyes are closed, suggests that this is not the end.

"Hmmm. So the name is Daichi huh?" Kazunari smirked and I wanted to smack him upside the head. I sighed, might as well just tell them.

"Then? How do you know about him?" I asked the two as I went back to the living room with them following me. I flopped down on the sofa as Syusuke sat beside me and Kazunari sat on the floor beside my feet and folded his arms on my thighs to rest his chin.

"Hmmm. These past few days you look blooming." Kazunari said with a straight face and I blushed at that. Is it really obvious?

"Suga-san seems to be enjoying everyday like you had someone in mind to look forward to." Syusuke supplied and my blush just intensified.

"And also you had this certain aura around you. A lively aura like those things in TV where it is possible to see flowers blooming behind you whenever you go to the hospital and after you went home." Kazunari said again.

And I realized, "Kazunari you're watching too much anime." I said with a sigh. Well it can't be hidden now.

Honestly these past few days my internship in the hospital had been going just fine. The senior doctors praised me and the hospital director even offered me to continue working there. I was offered a sure job after I finish schooling and got my licence. I thought nothing can be greater than that when one day a drastic change in my life came in short shorts, great thighs and muscles.

The hospital is busy that time when a bleeding guy was taken in our room. The nurses said he had cut his arm and there's a possible fracture on his elbow, gym accident simply put. Harada-sensei, my supervisor, is busy so he told me to look over the next patient. Truth be told doctor trainees like me aren't supposed to be left unwatched but Harada-sensei says he believes in me so I told him I'll do my best.

I've dealt with fractures a lot of times, Kazunari is my number one patient on that. But I've never dealt a hunk of a man before.

"Ah! So it's Sugawara-sensei." The nurse in charge said and I was brought out of my dreaming. I greeted the man on the hospital bed. "Hi! I'm Sugawara-sensei. Harada-sensei is supposed to look at you but he got his hands full at the moment. I hope you don't mind me looking after you." I said politely and I felt myself blinded by that radiant smile of him.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi. Then I'm leaving myself in your hands sensei." He said with a blush on his face. A nice name for Mr. Muscles. It suits him.

"I'll get the xray results Sensei." The nurse said leaving the two of us and I felt myself getting nervous. Koushi! Get yourself together! You need to do this right. I cleared my throat to get started. "Let me see your cut." I asked him and he nodded removing his hand warning me about how horrible the blood is and as I touch those biceps I can feel myself turning jelly. His biceps are hard!

"Hmmm. The wound is not that deep but we need to stitch it so that it will heal faster and stop the bleeding." I said to him as I ready the needle and stitches. I look at my patient and I can't help but let out a chuckle. Sawamura-san is turning pale. "Will it hurt?" He asked me nervously so I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sawamura-san. We have anaesthesia. Are you afraid of needles?" I teased him a bit to make him at ease and he let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Well no not really. But you're gonna stitch my arm so I think I should be worried? By the way just call me Daichi." He said again with a charming smile.

I nodded my head. "Ok all done." "What??" Without him noticing I manage to give him a shot. "The anaesthesia." I said with a smile. "That's fast!" He was looking amazed and I gave him another smile.

"You think you can take the stitching? To make it easier don't look at what I'm doing." He nodded his head in consent. And as I stitch him I ask him different questions. To take his mind off of the stitching in process of course. Not that I would like to know more about him. Of course not. Fine! I want to know more!.

I've learned that he's 5 years older than me. A great financial advisor. He plays volleyball too! And a captain to boot! No wonder he had those muscles.

Though his arm is to be put on cast for the whole month which makes him deflate but he's relief that it's not that too serious. After that Harada-sensei had assigned Daichi (because he said he would like to be called that way) in my care. So now I'm responsible for his healing process and therapy.

His check-up is supposed to be once a week but I don't know why he comes twice a week bringing treats and everything. Harada-sensei even teased me that Daichi looks like my suitor than my patient. Which I believe is impossible. He even got my number and we mail each other quiet often too. It's been like that for the whole month. Tomorrow I'm gonna see him again. His cast will be removed and we're moving to rehabilitation.

After telling that to Kazunari and Syusuke the both of then were quiet which unnerved me. They are NEVER quiet in my presence. "Sounds like courting to me. That Daichi is making a move on you." Kazunari inputted his opinion which is seconded by Syusuke. I sighed. "I told you it's not. Daichi is just being polite." The both of them raised their left eyebrow and I really want to smack them, they exchange a look as if talking telephatically and coming to an understanding.

"You two. Don't ever think anything weird. Daichi and I are just friends outside the hospital." I said with finality.

"But you wanted more right?" Syusuke asked and stopped dead in track. Memories of hopeless love once upon a time resurfacing in my head. "I don't need any more of it." I said with a low tone and I stood up once again and left the two of them to go and lock myself in my room.

There's no point in bringing back what was once lost. It's hard to trust kind people and then when they got bored they will change and leaving you into dust. I don't want a repeat of that time.

****************************************************************

Tomorrow had rolled off pretty quickly and then it was time for Daichi's cast to removed. While removing it Syusuke's words keeps on floating in my head and I can't help but get distracted. Luckily my hands are on auto pilot.

"You're awfully quiet today." Daichi commented and that brought me out of my musings. "Something happened?" He asked as he look concerned at me. I gave him a tiny not so convincing smile. "No. Not really. Just thinking." "About what?" "Nothing in particular." That was a lie though, I can't just say YOU, right? Daichi hummed in agreement and was glad he isn't the nosy type.

"Suga...." I looked at him since it's rare of him to call me in the hospital without sensei attached to my name. "Rehabilitation will take almost two weeks right?" He asked not looking at me and with a slight unnoticeable blush on his face. "Uhm yeah. As long as you don't force your arm and follow the exact exercise then it's all good." I explained. "Then I won't have an excuse to come here huh?" He said again though I have a feeling he was not intending for me to hear it. "What do you mean?" I ask him and this time Daichi looked at me with all seriousness. "Suga can I... can I take you out on a date once everything is okay? After this rehab and all?" He asked me sincerely and all I did is freeze in shock. Did I heard that right? Daichi is asking me out on a date? But why would he?

My brain freeze at that and I stop at what I'm doing. He was looking straight at me and all seriousness but what can I do? What should I say? I can feel myself blushing and my heart racing.

"Suga? Will you go out with me?" Daichi asked again and I had my head bowed down. I can't look him in the eye. I feel myself getting restless. I know Daichi is different from my exes but what if he's just like them? What if he's like them? Will show me affection and all and then when they got what they want they will leave me behind.

My past insecurities are coming back to me again. And without looking at him I blurted out, "I'm sorry Daichi.... but I can't accept that..." "I won't accept that unless you tell that to me face to face."

I jumped at the commanding sound of his voice as I look at him in shock. He was looking at me with gentleness and love in his chocolate eyes and I can feel myself drowning in his eyes. I tried forming the same words I said earlier but it won't come out of my mouth again. I must've looked like a fish out of the water.

Daichi let out a small chuckle and reached out his now free-from-cast hand and touched me on my cheek and stroke his thumb over it. "I know there's no use saying this but I still want to. Suga your past is past already. I know you've been betrayed a lot of times that it was had for you to trust again. But I still won't give up. I know I had something special with you and I don't want to lose it. You may not be ready to open your heart now but I will wait. I'll prove to you that I'm a man who deserve your love and trust. I'm not going to say I promise but I will show you Suga how important you've become in my life. One month is a short time to get to know someone deeply. But it is enough time for me to fall in love with you Suga."

Daichi finished his sentence with a loving smile as tears fall down my face. Which is stupid really. But I can feel it too. That something special he's talking about, that connection. I feel it and I was glad and relieved that Daichi is willing to wait. I'm so glad it's him. I leaned into his hand as he wipe my tears away.

"You're so cheesy Daichi" I told him with a small chuckle and he laugh as well. "I know. You just have to get used to it then. Coz I'm gonna shower you with it." I widened my eyes comically pretending to be scared. "Ooohhh!! That's scary." Daichi laughed and so did I.

"Thank you Daichi." I said after a few moments and he smiled that winning smile at me again. "Nothing to thank me for. But still you're welcome." He took my hand and kissed it and I blush. This is the first time someone did this to me. He looks smug to have brought out a blush in me. "Well that's cute." I punch him lightly in the shoulder and told him that we better get back onto his rehab.

As I watch him do some arm flexing (which almost makes me swoon in my place) I remember something. "By the way who told you about my pasts?"

Daichi looked confusedly at me then continued stretching. "Oh! Two little birdies told me." He said cryptically as my eyebrows scrunch together and then two familiar figures appeared in my mind. THOSE TWO! They will get an earfull from me later on!! How the hell did they got a hold of Daichi??

As if Daichi had sensed I already had an idea as to who told him he says, "Hey. Don't be hard on them ok? Of it wasn't because of them I'll just be going around in circles here. So thank them for me."

I nodded my head. What Daichi didn't know won't hurt anyway. But he's right if it wasn't because of them I would still be holding back and I would still be hiding in the shadows of my pasts.

Finally I found someone. Someone I will love till the day I die.

 

_I'll never forget you_   
_You'll always be by my side_   
_From the day that I met you_   
_I knew that I would love you_   
_Till the day I die_   
_And I will never want much more_   
_And in my heart I will always be sure_   
_I will never forget you_   
_And you'll always be by my side_   
_Till the day I die_

 

****************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly speaking I'm not planning to publish this early.. My plan is to finish the "Secret Love" series then publish this but my excitement got into me.. XD
> 
> Then? How is it??
> 
> Your thoughts and comments and kudos are super appreciated!!! :D
> 
> ELIE


End file.
